


a millionaire and a detective walk into a diner

by loading_username



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, Canon Compliant, Conversations, Ficlet, Gen, Harold Finch is Precious, Light-Hearted, Lionel Fusco Deserves a Break, Lionel Fusco is So Done, Male Friendship, Missing Scene, Nicknames, No Spoilers, POV Lionel Fusco, Random & Short, Season/Series 02, Vignette, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loading_username/pseuds/loading_username
Summary: Yep, Fusco decided at that moment, feeling the corner of his mouth curling up. He definitely liked Glasses better than Mr. Tall, Dark, and Deranged.
Relationships: Harold Finch & Lionel Fusco
Kudos: 14





	a millionaire and a detective walk into a diner

"Yeah, ok. You gonna lie to me all day?"

Glasses blinked behind his glasses and stared at him in confusion. As if he had just told him he was in love with him, _or worse,_ with Wonder Boy.

Fusco shuddered. Jesus H. Christ. That was wrong on so many fucking levels. He had to stop thinking shit like that or he was gonna end up killing himself. The millionaire started talking again, so Fusco forced himself to pay attention to whatever the man was saying.

"I am aware the information I just shared with you is meager, Detective, but it is the only one I have at the moment." The little guy adjusted his glasses. "Several searches are being done as we speak, and Mr. Reese is working to obtain more information as well. You will have more details the moment I have them, Detective, I assure you."

'Meager?' Fusco snorted, barely stopping himself from rolling his eyes at the guy. There was _no way_ in hell he was gonna believe the knowing-it-all geek in front him- the same who could spy on everyone without batting an eye couldn't get more information on some random eighteen-year-old girl. That was just ridiculous.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Fusco replied, shrugging. He couldn't do much if he didn't have more information, but that was their problem, not his.

And, at least he got an answer. Not the truth, of course, but a mostly decent answer all the same. If it had been Wonder Boy meeting with him, he wouldn't have been able to even question him about it. The guy would have either left him talking alone or would have shut him up with a smart ass remark.

He kinda liked Glasses better, even with his high-dollar vocabulary and weird personality.

Fusco shook his head to clear his mind. "You want me to get Carter on this one?"

"No, no. Detective Carter is taking care of another matter at the moment. You must not disturb her."

Great, more mystery. Fusco had to remind himself he shouldn't get involved in whatever the hell Carter was doing for them. She was smart and wouldn't let them get her in trouble. Hopefully. She did seem to have a soft spot for Mr. Tall, Dark, and Deranged, much to Fusco's bewilderment.

He took the piece of paper without a word and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket.

As he drank the last of his coffee, Fusco watched Glasses take a sip of some exotic kind of tea he ordered early, and then wipe his mouth delicately with a napkin. He forced himself to stop staring and wiped at his mouth rater harshly before standing up, taking out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, Detective. I have it covered."

Fusco stopped mid-motion, his eyes narrowed. His first instinct was to snap he could pay for his own damn breakfast, thank you very much, and he didn't need charity. Glasses wasn't being all smug about it, though, so that gave him pause. The guy was just looking at him with that same blank stare he always had on his face.

The diner wasn't exactly what he would call fancy, but it was definitely better than the couple of places close to the precinct where Fusco usually stopped for a quick bite. The fact he was able to _enjoy_ the coffee he was drinking instead of only swallowing it down to wake up fully made that clear. Fuck it. He should just let Glasses pay. It was the least he deserved after being dragged here so early, not to mention the headaches he was sure this 'new case' was going to bring him.

Glasses arched an eyebrow as if he were asking why was he still standing there, pulling Fusco out of his thoughts. He let go of the lapel of his jacket, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Go ahead, pal. Ain't gonna stop you."

He turned around without another word, leaving the little guy sitting on the vinyl diner booth as he walked toward the door.

Yep, Fusco decided at that moment, feeling the corner of his mouth curling up. He definitely liked Glasses better than Mr. Tall, Dark, and Deranged.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I fould buried in my documents. I received some very nice comments in my old PoI fics and so I decided to share this too. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> This is unbetaed and I'm not a native speaker so feel free to point out any mistake you find.


End file.
